<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tsukihina smutshot by animefanuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586670">tsukihina smutshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefanuwu/pseuds/animefanuwu'>animefanuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lemon, Lime, M/M, Smut, TsukiHina, tsukihinalemon, tsukihinasmut, tsukishimakei/hinatashoyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefanuwu/pseuds/animefanuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a tsukihina smut shot, maybe if you guys recommend ideas or ask for more ill write, but this is a one-shot since there arent many tsukihina smuts out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, maybe other ships who knows, tsukihina - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tsukihina smutshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in which hinata has sensitive thighs and everyone takes advantage of it, which tsukishima does not appreciate.<br/>WARNING- intercrural sex, daddy kink, overstimulation, rough play, dominating, choking, degrading+praise???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shoyou, Karasuno's baby crow. Tsukishima remembers promising himself not to fall for the boy the way the rest of the team did, but that was broken about two months into playing with him. After spending so much time with him, he found himself falling harder than anyone else, but Tsukishima would never admit it. Ever. He didn't have to though. it was pretty obvious to the team, all except Hinata himself. he was so oblivious and dumb, it one of the things Tsukishima loved about him. it was also one of the things he would never admit he loved.</p><p>Once Tsukishima realized his feelings for Hinata, he also started to realize how touchy everyone was with him. how touchy everyone was with what was his, even if he didn’t know it. Upon this realization, he couldn't help the pool of jealousy from overflowing in his stomach.</p><p>It started when they found out how sensitive the boy’s thighs were.</p><p>The first time they found out how sensitive Hinata’s thighs are, was because Tanaka couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He and Noya forced the small boy to sit next to them on the bus, squeezing themselves on a two-person seat. Since they were so squished together, Hinata's thighs kept getting a lot of attention. In an attempt to make the seat more spacious, Tanaka gripped Hinata’s thigh and put it on his own. Hinata moaned loudly, arching his back and letting his head fall loosely to the side. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the small boy. expressions of absolute shock painting their faces. Hinata’s thighs were shaking and he had tears building up in his eyes from the overwhelming and sudden pleasure. A small pink blush tinted his beautiful cheeks and his lips quivered.</p><p>“S-senpai~” he let out a breathy moan. Noya and Tanaka paused for a second before their noses exploded with blood and their cheeks with a harsh red blush. The Karasuno dads scolded them, and everyone else had a huge blush on their face. They tried to go back to normal, but it took them a while to recover. Hinata ended up having to sit with Sugawara. Tsukishima sat silently watching the scene, the first bits of jealousy blooming.</p><p>After that, everyone always teased the boy about sensitive thighs. Either  Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama, and even Yamaguchi sometimes. They would grip his thighs randomly or go a little too high when putting on his knee pads for him. It angered Tsukishima. It angered him that Hinata let them do that to him. It angered him that they would even think of touching Hinata in the first place. Wasn’t it obvious? Hinata was his.</p><p>Tsukishima was silently grumbling in jealousy when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud and high pitched whine. He looked and saw Kageyama and Yamaguchi helping Hinata stretch out his hamstrings, ultimately coming in contact with his thighs. Hinata tried to push their hands away, but they were persistently pushing his thigh down to stretch them.</p><p>“Please~ n-no more. Nghh~” he started to tear up and felt too weak to push them away anymore. Tsukishima started to grumble at the sight.<br/>
-Keep pushing them away, you’re mine. Only I could touch those pretty thighs.-</p><p>Before the Karasuno dads could save their baby crow, tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s arms and pulled him away. His jealousy was now an overflowing fountain after a couple of weeks of holding himself back and he was finally losing control. He held Hinata close to him, while Kageyama and Yamaguchi whined and were eventually pulled aside to get scolded by suga and Daichi. Tsukishima hunched over Hinata's height and pressed his lips to Hinata's ear. Hinata whimpered slightly, his vision clouded with tears of pleasure. </p><p>-His hands are so big, it would be so easy for him to destroy me.-</p><p>Hinata whimpered at the thought of his crush bending him over his lap and spanking him for being a bad boy, then fucking him until he sees stars, telling him how much of a slut he is.</p><p>Tsukishima let a heavy breath touch Hinata’s sensitive ear and he stuck out his tongue to give his earlobe a lick.</p><p>“You’re coming with me after practice. Or I'll punish you.” tsukishima ordered and all Hinata could do was nod his head, still in his sexual daze. Tsukishima let him go and walked away to the other side of the court, leaving the boy shaking in his place.</p><p>Practice was coming closer and closer to an end and Hinata was a bit nervous. Tsukishima, his crush, the silent mean guy, had demanded he stay after practice or he would punish him. Hinata debated leaving in the excitement of the punishment, but he was too much of a good boy for that.</p><p>“Dismissed, don’t be late to practice tomorrow.” coach dismissed them and immediately Kageyama was back on the court, waiting for his partner.</p><p>“Cmon boke! Practice with me!” tsukishima looked to where Hinata stood. Hinata looked down towards his feet, making tsukishima anxious for his response to the blueberry setter. Hinata could feel tsukishima's stare burning holes in the back of his head.</p><p>He looked up at Kageyama and shook his head.</p><p>“I-i have something to do today, sorry bakayama.” hinata said softly and looked back at tsukishima, who smirked and continued to put his things away. After Kageyama complained and called Hinata boke five times, Hinata left the gym to pack his stuff up. He opened the empty club room and took his shirt off, getting ready to change out of his stinky practice clothes. Before he could fully get the shirt off, he heard the door slam and lock before being harshly pushed against the wall.</p><p>Hinata yelped in surprise as his shirt was harshly ripped from his small body. He looked up to see tsukishima's hungry gaze as he disposed of his shirt, throwing it to the side of the room.</p><p>Tsukishima trapped the small boy between his two forearms as he bent over slightly to make direct eye contact with Hinata. Hinata's face couldn't be any redder as tsukishima leaned in and placed his lips on his own. The kiss was hungry and passionate. Tsukishima pulled away and began to trail his lips down to hinata's neck. Hinata threw his head back and put his finger in his mouth, chomping down on it to hold back his moans. Tsukishima took notice and immediately grabbed both of Hinata's wrists, pinning them above his head. Hinata looked into tsukishima's eyes.</p><p>“Daddy wants to hear all of you. Don't hold back.” Hinata whimpered at how tsukishima presented himself.</p><p>-Okay, daddy.-</p><p>Tsukishima pushed Hinata's hands harshly against the wall. “Keep them there.” his voice was so demanding and raspy all Hinata could do was nod and blush harder. His cock was throbbing from how demanding tsukishima was. He felt that if tsukishima were to give him one more order, he would cum in his pants.</p><p>Tsuki continued to kiss up and down Hinata’s neck until he was right under his ear. Hinata, who was already a moaning mess, moaned even louder than before and arched his back. Tsukishima smirked against his neck, feeling Hinata's pulse quicken. Hinata's member was throbbing in his underwear as he let out little whimpers.</p><p>“Moan louder. Moan louder for daddy.” tsuki sucked on hinata's sweet spot and hinata moaned out for him.</p><p>“Daddy!~ i-it feels so good~” little tears fell from Hinata’s eyes from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. Tsukishima smirked and licked from his collarbone to his ear.</p><p>“You’re daddy’s little slut, right princess?” Tsukishima whispered the question in Hinata's ear, making his shiver and nod his head fastly.</p><p>Tsukishima placed his hand right over Hinata's throbbing member.</p><p>“Words.” he growled lowly in Hinata's ears and Hinata moaned from the pleasure. Tsukishima began to palm the boy through his shorts, making it hard for him to form a single word.</p><p>“I-im d-daddy's lit-tle slut.”Hinata could barely manage to get through the sentence. Tsukishima grunted in approval. He pulled away from the small boy’s neck and took his own shirt off. Tsukishima turned his attention back to Hinata, placing his hands on the boy’s nipples. Hinata cried out as tsukishima's hand left his member.</p><p>“Little whore. You want daddy to rub your cock? You want daddy’s hands all over you?” tsukishima was pinching, pulling, and now licking the boy’s nipples. Hinata moaned and his hand flew to his mouth on instinct. Tsukishima took immediate notice and gripped it harshly. Hinata whined at how rough tsukishima was being and looked up at him. Tsukishima grabbed both of his wrists and squeezed tightly, leaving hand marks for sure.</p><p>Hinata whimpered and tsukishima growled.</p><p>“Don't you ever disobey daddy again little slut.” Tsuki said and got a hold of Hinata's hair. He pushed Hinata down on his knees, and Hinata put his hands on the floor next to his knees. Tsukishima unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, letting it slap Hinata's face softly.</p><p>“Suck, slut.” was all he said before his member was being kitten licked and eventually engulfed by Hinata's small mouth.</p><p>Tsukishima threw his head back loosely, pulling Hinata's hair back and forth. He thrust harshly into Hinata's mouth and looked down at him. Hinata looked up with teary eyes and a red face making tsukishima smirk. He continued to thrust mercilessly into his mouth, wiping away Hinata's tears with his thumb. He started to groan more and more as Hinata brought him to the edge. With one last harsh thrust that pushed into the back of Hinata's throat, he came in his mouth.</p><p>“Swallow it, cumslut.” hinata whimpered the best he could with his mouth full of cock. Tsukishima pulled his cock out of Hinata's mouth slowly and watched as the small boy swallowed most of it, letting some drip on the sides of his mouth. Tsuki pulled his head back by his hair, making hinata look up at him still on his knees. He swiped his cock on Hinata's lips, painting them with cum. Hinata pouted and tsukishima could feel himself getting hard all over again. He looked towards Hinata's clothed member, seeing the small print of his hard cock.</p><p>He smirked and lifted the boy back to his feet. He picked him up and laid him down on the floor of the small club room. He began to pull his pants off and Hinata moaned louder than he ever has. Tsukishima smirked but continued to pull off his underwear as well. Now hinata lay completely naked on the club room floor watching as tsukishima took off his pants and underwear as well and threw the pile of clothes to the side.</p><p>Tsukishima turned his attention back to the small boy. He gripped his thighs and spread them apart. Hinata moaned at the contact, his body forcing himself to close his legs. As if tsukishima would ever let that happen. Tsuki gripped his thighs harder and hinata moaned loudly, his head being tossed back loosely and his back arching.</p><p>“Ngaah~ mmah.” Hinata's breath got heavier as tsukishima continued to rub up and down his thighs. Tsukishima squeezed his thigh and Hinata's body jolted as he came all over his stomach. Tsukishima stared at the pretty sight, a bit shocked that he just came. Hinata was trying to catch his breath when he caught tsukishima's stare. He looked away and tried to cover his face. He continued to whimper and his thighs were now shaking in tsukishima's loose grip.</p><p>Tsukishima smirked and forced the boys thighs wide open.</p><p>“Nghh~ p-please~” he whined in a high pitched voice, making tsukishima's smirk grow.</p><p>“Please what?” tsukis mouth was now on the boy's right thigh, his hands still holding them open. When tsukishima saw Hinata go to talk, he licked the inside of his thigh. Hinata moaned loudly and tears slipped from his eyes. He tried to close his legs but tsukishima wouldn't let him. His back arched and he tried his hardest to form words.</p><p>“p-PLEASE!” hinata yelled out as tsukishima bit down on his thigh, leaving a red mark.</p><p>“Please what?'' Tsukishima continued to lick, suck, bite and kiss the boy's thigh since he still couldn't form a simple sentence. Hinata came once again, whimpering and moaning.</p><p>“Nghh~ ahh-ahhhh, mm.” his body shook and his back arched, the pleasure becoming too overwhelming.</p><p>“You've come twice already and we haven't even started the fun. I'm going to destroy you.” tsukishima said his last sentence hungrily and hinata moaned out, throwing his head back. Now that tsukishima wasn't rubbing his thigh, he could finally form sentences.</p><p>“P-please daddy. D-destroy me.” That's all it took for tsukishima to slam hinata's legs together and put them over his right shoulder. Hinata was a little confused as to why tsukishima did so, but when he felt tsukis hard member poking through the middle of his thighs all he could do was moan.</p><p>Tsukishima started to thrust in between Hinata's thighs a bit roughly. Hinata was seeing stars. All he was doing was moaning and letting tsukishima take complete control of him.<br/>
“NGHH~AHH~AHH~NGH~T-TSUKI PLEASE DADDY PLEASE!” Hinata got louder and louder as he got close to the edge.</p><p>Tsuki realized that he was close and his movements got faster and rougher. Hinata cried out, tears and drool rolling off his face onto the floor as he came for a third time.</p><p>“AHHH~ NGHH~” tsuki continued to thrust and Hinata could feel his cock getting hard again.</p><p>“N-no! Daddy please! Stopp~ I-its tooo much~'' Hinata cried out, feeling extremely overstimulated.</p><p>Tsukishima reached his hand over and choked the small boy. Hinata gasped as tsuki squeezed harder around his neck.</p><p>“Nghh~” hinata was gasping for air, but loving the feeling of being choked.</p><p>“You dont tell daddy what to do, slut. I stop when I want.” Tsukishima kept thrusting in between Hinata's thighs. Hinata's whole body was moving back and forth on the floor due to how roughly tsukishima was going, but he wasn't complaining. Tsuki squeezed Hinata's neck tighter as he felt himself about to come. Hinata threw his head back and moaned.</p><p>“NGHH~” he came on his stomach for the fourth time, but this time tsukishima came with him, strings of groans and long moans escaping his lips.</p><p>Hinata let tears escape his eyes as tsukishima let go of his legs, gently placing them on the ground and detaching his hand from his neck. They both let out heavy pants and sighs as they struggled to catch their breath. Tsukishima stood up and grabbed a napkin, cleaning the abundance of cum on Hinata's stomach, legs and thighs. He was gentle, as not to hurt the overstimulated boy.</p><p>“You did so good baby.” Tsukishima placed a small kiss on Hinata's temple. He picked him up and started to put his clothes on him. He grabbed the dirty practice clothes and put them in his bag. He closed it and put on his own after-practice clothes. He picked up hinata, whose face was still red and teary, with a little bit of drool slipping from the sides of his lips and kissed his cheek. He helped him to his house since they both decided to stay at tsukishimas for the night and took a short bath before going to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed (¬‿¬) (*/ω＼*) it was lowkey written so bad, quick and barely edited but still :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>